


Сорок восемь

by CommanderShally, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Protective Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Да и вообще тяжело, знаешь ли, наблюдать за тем, как человек, которого ты любишь, гаснет у тебя на глазах, пожираемый неизвестным науке вирусом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сорок восемь

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не медик и не биолог, поэтому возможны косяки в обоснуе и матчасти :З

— Черт бы тебя побрал! — вполголоса выругался Тони, когда затихли обороты центрифуги. Электричество выключилось, парализовав все приборы в лаборатории.

Тони закрыл глаза и мысленно досчитал до десяти, чтобы успокоиться.

— Джарвис, что случилось?

— Сбой в электропитании, вызванный взрывом, — ответил ИИ. — Щ.И.Т. пытается восстановить подачу электричества.

 _«Щ.И.Т. пытается»_ , — мысленно передразнил Тони. При последнем сеансе связи речь зашла про отделение реанимации, которое не успели эвакуировать. Хилл говорила что-то о спасении находящихся там людей, но Тони ее не слушал: даже дураку было ясно, что к тому моменту, когда они доберутся, вирус уже убьет их.

Полчаса назад, когда они со Стивом поднимались в биохимическую лабораторию, они проходили мимо того самого отделения. Даже повидавший многое Роджерс не мог смотреть на тела погибших от вируса гражданских.

Центрифуга вновь затрещала, набирая обороты: в здание подали электричество. Тони выдохнул и через мгновение услышал голос Джарвиса:

— Сэр, агент Романова пытается с вами связаться.

— Что, они даже связь починили? — наигранно удивился Тони. — Соединяй.

— Старк, — голос Наташи звучал с искажениями, — сколько еще времени вам нужно?

— Даже не спросишь, как наше самочувствие? — огрызнулся тот. Он чертовски устал, четвертый час находясь в броне — даже если она спасала жизнь.

Наташа замолчала на мгновение, а потом все-таки спросила:

— Как он?

— Как он? — повторил за ней Тони и посмотрел на Стива.

Стив сидел в одном из офисных кресел, откинувшись на спинку. Его шлем лежал на лабораторном столе, а щит — на полу. Поза казалась неестественной, будто он просто рухнул на сиденье, когда сил стоять уже не осталось. Он не спал, но глаза были закрыты — и выглядел он весьма паршиво. Вирус ел его так же, как и обычных людей, просто немного медленнее: улучшенный сывороткой организм боролся с болезнью изо всех сил, изматывая и постепенно ослабляя свои внутренние резервы.

С каждой минутой волнение Тони за Стива возрастало в геометрической прогрессии.

— Жив, — наконец ответил он на вопрос Наташи. — Но если вы будете отвлекать меня от дела, то Америке придется хоронить своего Капитана во второй раз.

Последние слова прозвучали зло — даже для Тони. Он сам не хотел верить в то, что говорил, он запретил себе даже думать о подобном исходе. 

— Сколько тебе нужно времени, прежде чем дрон сможет забрать образцы? — спросила Наташа.

— Если центрифуга будет работать без перебоев, то мы подготовим эритроциты для транспортировки через полчаса. Правда, у Брюса и остальных ребят из биохимического будет очень мало времени, чтобы выяснить, почему наш суперсолдат до сих пор жив.

— Тогда через полчаса мы снова выйдем на связь, — уточнила Наташа, и Тони почти слышал, как она тяжело выдохнула.

Разговор закончился. Теперь с ним опять были только его дыхание и шум костюма. Система фильтрации воздуха работала на двести процентов, но Тони хотелось снять шлем и выбраться из железных доспехов: здесь, в лаборатории, он чувствовал себя неуклюжим и неповоротливым. Пальцы железной руки не были приспособлены для работы с миниатюрными центрифужными пробирками — пришлось просить Стива помочь.

А еще хотелось содрать с себя перчатки и потрогать Стиву лоб, чтобы убедиться, действительно ли сейчас, когда вирус атакует его кровь, температура тела все еще в норме, или сенсоры костюма обманывают. Не говоря уже о том, как сильно за последний час ему хотелось поцеловать Стива — просто чтобы успокоить его. А может, и успокоиться самому.

— Привет, — Стив открыл глаза, видимо, почувствовав на себе взгляд. Он с небольшим усилием сел в кресле более прямо — вряд ли кто-то, кто не видел Капитана Америку каждый день, обратил бы внимание на это «усилие». Тони заметил.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — наконец произнес он, сделав пару шагов и встав совсем рядом. Стив почему-то казался таким маленьким, словно едва заметные тени, залегшие под его голубыми глазами, могли изменить то, как он воспринимается другими людьми.

— Честно говоря, не помню, когда последний раз мне было так плохо, — натянуто улыбнувшись, ответил Стив. Тони был уверен, что попытка «сохранить лицо» предпринята специально для него.

— Ты просто ужасный актер, — разоблачил он Стива. — Особенно когда дело доходит до твоей безопасности.

— Все так очевидно? — виновато спросил тот и наклонил голову — тени под глазами стали четче, а его лицо показалось Тони гораздо бледнее обычного.

 _«Вторая стадия»_ , — отметил он про себя.

— Ну, последний раз ты так хреново выглядел на следующее утро после вечеринки, когда Тор притащил то варево, от которого ты все-таки опьянел, — в ответ на эти слова Стив снова улыбнулся — на этот раз искренне. Тони стало легче, и он продолжил: — Хотя я до сих пор завидую, что твое похмелье длилось полчаса, а мое растянулось на сутки...

Центрифуга издала высокий звук, напоминающий, что цикл завершен. Тони и Стив синхронно повернулись к прибору, словно ожидали увидеть на его месте какое-то невероятное спасение для них обоих.

Больше в то утро в пострадавшей части Манхэттена не выжил никто.

* * *

Это была настоящая катастрофа. Четыре заряда взорвались в равноудаленных друг от друга точках, окутав южную часть острова смертельным аэрозолем с вирусом. Атака пришлась на электроподстанции и вышки сотовой связи, отрубив большую часть пострадавшей территории от остального мира. Ветреная погода поспособствовала переносу вируса. К счастью, за пределы быстро организованного Щ.И.Т.ом карантина он не распространился, однако долго оставался активным, и незначительный контакт с зараженной средой даже в защитном костюме мог закончиться смертью. Счет погибших пошел на тысячи.

Исключением оказался лишь Стив.

Тони наблюдал за тем, как под его чутким руководством Роджерс медленно складывал пробирки с эритроцитами в специальный контейнер, и думал о том, что никогда себе не простит, позволив ему заразиться.

За последние четыре часа Тони десятки раз прокручивал в голове возможные сценарии, и каждый из них предательски приводил к одному и тому же результату: Стив никак бы не успел покинуть территорию карантина до заражения. Все произошло слишком быстро, и только благодаря тому, что Капитан Америка и Железный Человек оказались в эпицентре событий, удалось эвакуировать гражданских до того, как вирус до них добрался.

Стив наверняка сразу подумал, что обменять свою жизнь на жизни простых, ни в чем не повинных людей — совсем небольшая цена, и был готов заплатить ее. Он все для себя решил еще в тот момент, когда Тони предложил вытащить его из зоны заражения сразу после первого взрыва. Предсказуемо отказался, и, видит Бог, Тони был готов силой поднять его в воздух и унести куда подальше, желательно за пределы штата Нью-Йорк. Но Стив посмотрел на него, и по его взгляду было ясно, что если Тони вытворит что-то подобное, то никогда не получит прощения.

Стив был готов заплатить высокую цену. Тони — нет. Свою жизнь — может быть, но не чужую, и уж точно не жизнь Стива.

Когда стало ясно, что капитан заразился, они потащились в брошенную биохимическую лабораторию одной из больниц, чтобы подготовить кровь Стива для транспортировки в Щ.И.Т. и выяснить, почему Капитан Америка все еще жив. Брюс верил, что сможет разгадать этот секрет, и тогда, если уж они и не спасут своего капитана, то будут готовы противостоять подобной угрозе в следующий раз. Единственным нюансом, вставшим на пути изучения вируса, был тот факт, что для исследования нужны только пораженные эритроциты, которые уже не представляли опасности для работающих с ними ученых.

Тони согласился со словами Брюса, сразу запросил у Джарвиса адрес ближайшей внутри карантина больницы, располагающей необходимым оборудованием для забора и подготовки крови, но для себя решил, что никакого «следующего раза» не будет. Он лично собирался вскрыть каждую гнилую нору на этой планете, пока не вытащил бы на свет тех, кто был ответственен за смерть гражданских. Про смерть Стива он себе думать запретил.

— Ты действительно веришь, что все получится? — вполголоса спросил Стив, когда, наконец запечатав контейнер, снова сел в офисное кресло, позволив себе слегка расслабиться.

Тони впервые был благодарен, что броня прятала его лицо: не хотел, чтобы Стив видел, насколько он переживает.

— Конечно, — придав своему голосу как можно больше уверенности, ответил он. — Какие вопросы, с нами целая куча гениев и лучшие умы Щ.И.Т.а — я уверен, у кого-нибудь еще до обеда созреет гениальный план по твоему спасению.

— Тони, — едва слышно прервал его Стив, взял спрятанную в доспехи ладонь в свою, заставив Железного Человека смотреть на него, — я не о себе. Ты сказал, что моя кровь поможет понять механизм работы вируса и создать на ее основе сыворотку.

— Да, конечно, — вновь захотелось содрать перчатку и взять Стива за руку, почувствовать тепло его кожи. Черт бы побрал этих террористов с их бомбами… — Сыворотка у нас будет по умолчанию.

— Старк, — зазвучал в ушах, снова нарушив тишину, голос Наташи, — как вы там?

— Жив… живы.

— Дрон приземлится прямо перед главным крыльцом больницы через пятнадцать минут. У вас все готово?

— Да, — Тони посмотрел на Стива. — Ты идти сможешь?

Стив кивнул и, все еще держась за железную руку, встал. Усилие, понадобившееся для этого, было уже более существенным. Тони взял контейнеры с кровью и бросил Наташе:

— Мы выходим, будем вовремя.

Стив подобрал шлем и, медленно наклонившись, взял в руки щит. Тони, не отрывая взгляда, наблюдал за ним, стараясь не пропустить ни движения, и когда тот выпрямился... Ему не понравилось то, что он увидел.

— Что такое? — спросил Стив, будто чувствуя, что тот не просто так уставился, — пристальный взгляд он ощущал даже сквозь маску.

Тони сделал два шага к соседнему лабораторному столу, на котором стояла аптечка, и, вытащив из нее набор марлевых салфеток, бросил Стиву.

— Кровь из носа, — сказал он и вышел из помещения.

 _«Третья стадия»_ , — сдерживая внутренний крик, констатировал Тони. Глупец, не надо было его слушать, вынес бы за пределы карантина и сейчас бы сам разбирался с вирусом — рано или поздно Брюс и ученые Щ.И.Т.а смогли бы создать лекарство...

Стив догнал его уже возле лестницы. Он сжимал в правой руке испачканную в крови салфетку — Тони пытался заставить себя не смотреть на нее, но не мог. Маленький кусок марли был живым доказательством того, что Тони оказался в проигрыше: даже если Брюс и Ко действительно сделают сыворотку, нет никакой гарантии, что Стив доживет до этого момента.

— Все так плохо?

— С чего ты решил?

— Ты почти не смотришь на меня, — черт бы побрал Роджерса с его наблюдательностью. Спускаться по лестнице закованным в консервную банку и так было не очень удобно, а тут еще и он со своим психоанализом.

— Это не так, — в словах проскользнуло раздражение, Тони и даже броня не смогла замаскировать его. — Я глаз с тебя не спускаю, просто ты, к сожалению, не можешь видеть моего лица.

Можно было бы на этом и закончить, но Старк уже завелся, и негодование сложившейся ситуацией все-таки выплеснулось из него.

— Да и вообще тяжело, знаешь ли, наблюдать за тем, как человек, которого ты любишь, гаснет у тебя на глазах, пожираемый неизвестным науке вирусом, — выпалил он.

— Эй, — Стив затормозил его, преградив путь, — я еще жив, и ты обещал, что мы справимся с этим.

— Тебе стоило взять все салфетки из аптечки, — почти через силу произнес Тони и продолжил движение. Он слышал, как Стив ненадолго задержался позади, наверняка для того, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться унять кровь.

Тони знал, что дальше будет хуже. Течение только усилится, и даже сыворотка суперсолдата не сможет его остановить: на третьей стадии разрушение мелких кровеносных сосудов было лишь цветочками. Думать о том, как более крупные, а может, и жизненно-важные артерии и вены Стива начнут разрушаться, Тони себе запретил. Уже в третий раз.

Стадия отрицания определенно затянулась.

* * *

Дрон забрал контейнеры с кровью и взмыл в небо.

Тони тоже захотелось взлететь, чтобы наконец-то оставить позади все произошедшее за последние полдня, но реальность, как всегда, подбросила ему очередной сюрприз.

— Тони… — щит выпал из рук Стива, звонко ударившись о ступеньки больничного крыла, а сам он покачнулся и рухнул в объятия железной брони. Казалось, даже сквозь толщу металла ощущалось, как он горит. Кровь сплошной красной полосой стекала по верхней губе Роджерса, капая куда попало, и он то и дело облизывался или вытирал ее рукавом.

— Зря ты вообще на ноги встал, — Тони поднял его на руки и потащил обратно в больницу. — Надо было оставить тебя в лаборатории.

Они снова прошли через отделение реанимации, и им опять пришлось увидеть тела тех, кто умер этим утром.

Тони наблюдал достаточно летальных исходов за сегодня, чтобы Джарвис на основе этих данных смог выделить стадии болезни — эта информация была весьма полезной не только сейчас, когда вирус медленно убивал Стива. Знание симптомов, с которыми протекал каждый этап заражения, позволило госпитализировать сотни жителей в самом начале эпидемии — Брюс уже тогда смог подобрать медикаменты, чтобы не позволить вирусу завершить начатое.

К сожалению, все способы затормозить его для Стива были бесполезны. Сверхметаболизм мешал препаратам работать. Это была какая-то злая ирония: то, что не раз спасало ему жизнь, сейчас стояло на пути к выздоровлению.

Первых вестей от Брюса можно было ждать через пару часов, не раньше. В компетентности его Тони не сомневался. Он переживал, есть ли пара часов у Стива. Смена стадий начала происходить чаще, организм суперсолдата постепенно сдавался.

— Никогда не думал, что снова окажусь на больничной койке вот так... — не успев расположиться на кровати, Стив резко отключился, слегка напугав Тони. Он положил Стива на одну из кроватей в брошенном отделении интенсивной терапии. Пришлось накидать гору подушек, чтобы тот мог лежать на боку без усилий: чертова кровь никак не хотела останавливаться, все продолжала медленно капать из носа.

— Джарвис, прогноз, — Тони обратился к ИИ, отойдя на приличное расстояние от кровати: нужно было найти что-то, что впитало бы кровь, да и не стоило Стиву слышать этот разговор.

— При нынешних темпах развития заболевания и нетипичности организма мистера Роджерса сложно сделать достоверный прогноз.

— Экстраполируй данные, мне нужно хоть что-нибудь, — при этих словах Тони порвал на четыре части одну из простыней — и этого было явно недостаточно, чтобы выпустить напряжение.

— Если вас интересует примерный переход мистера Роджерса на четвертую стадию заболевания…

— Говори уже, — перебил Тони.

— По моим прогнозам, она уже должна начаться.

Тони не выдержал и, сжав железный кулак, ударил им по стене.

Какой смысл быть одним из самых богатых людей на планете, если ты не можешь помочь любимому? Какой прок от гениальности, если она не уберегла Стива от заражения?.. Тони был готов создать еще одно чудо, сравнимое с открытием холодного термоядерного синтеза — лишь бы оно спасло жизнь Стиву.

На сложенный в несколько раз кусок простыни под головой Стив даже не отреагировал. Его лихорадило: лицо покрылось испариной, он тяжело дышал через рот, а в носу при каждом вдохе неприятно булькало из-за скопившейся крови.

Впервые за день Тони позволил себе сесть. В броне это, конечно, было весьма неудобно, если только ты не решил разлечься внутри гигантского пончика.

Адски хотелось поднять маску и посмотреть на спящего Стива своими глазами, а не через сенсорную систему костюма.

Он прислонился спиной к стене и, не отрывая глаз от спящего, едва слышно приказал Джарвису мониторить его состояние и, чуть что, бить тревогу.

Тони посмотрел в окно. Где-то там Беннер и десяток лучших биохимиков мира пытались решить одну из сложнейших задачек, которую могла подкинуть им реальность. Здесь и сейчас ответ на нее трясся в лихорадочном забытье на больничной кровати, и одной только Вселенной было известно, перешел Стив на следующую стадию или нет.

Тони в очередной раз попытался вытряхнуть дурные мысли из головы, но получилось плохо. Четвертая стадия была самой продолжительной. И последней.

 

* * *  
Мерзкий звук оповещения о сбое в системе фильтрации воздуха выдернул Тони из дремы. Джарвис убедил его, что неполадка устранена и заражения не произошло.

Он посмотрел на больничную кровать: Стив мирно спал и, судя по показателям, его уже не лихорадило.

* * *

— Мистер Старк.

Тони резко дернулся и открыл глаза — кажется, он отключился на некоторое время.

— Что такое, Джарвис?

— Он проснулся, — Тони поднял голову и увидел, что Стив действительно сидел, свесив ноги с больничной кровати.

— Стив, — Тони быстро встал и преодолел расстояние до кровати, — ты как?

Тот поднял голову, и первое, за что зацепился взгляд, был лопнувший капилляр на белке левого глаза.

— Похоже, кровь свернулась, — произнес Стив. Его предположение оказалось верным: из носа у него больше не капало — правда дышать ему приходилось через рот. Выглядел он все таким же бледным и уставшим: лихорадка прилично его потрепала.

— Ты давно проснулся? Я, кажется, тоже отрубился, — Джарвис подсказывал, что подремать удалось всего-то чуть больше часа, но у Тони было такое чувство, будто он проспал сутки.

— Нет, только что, — Стив положил руку на железное плечо и медленно сполз с кровати.

— Эй, тебе не стоит сейчас ходить, — Тони подхватил его: ноги больного, похоже, не очень держали. По лицу Стива было видно, что такое беспомощное состояние его раздражало, но он определенно храбрился и старался делать вид, что все в порядке. Получалось плохо, особенно когда он понял, что вряд ли сможет стоять без посторонней помощи.

— Тони, — на выдохе произнес Стив, не скрывая разочарования в голосе. Он выпрямился, но его все еще поддерживали железные руки, — я хотел сделать это сам, но сейчас понимаю, что не справлюсь.

Стив поднял глаза и посмотрел в светящиеся голубым глазницы железной маски, надеясь, что его поймут.

— Тебе нужно в уборную, — догадался Тони, и мысль о том, что Роджерс _настолько_ ослабел, разозлила его. Тони не мог и не хотел видеть его таким, это было невыносимо, раздражало, как будто очередное подтверждение смертности и конечности человеческой жизни пыталось ворваться в реальность и навсегда поселиться там.

Получив кивок в ответ, он позволил Стиву использовать себя в качестве опоры. Они медленно поплелись искать дверь с нарисованным человечком...

Тони не доверял местной раковине: она выглядела не очень прочной, поэтому он на всякий случай придерживал Стива за корпус, просунув руку ему под бок, пока тот умывался. Роджерс старался держаться в вертикальном положении самостоятельно, но его все равно качало из стороны в сторону каждый раз, когда он отпускал раковину и пытался набрать воды в ладони. Тони бы сам сейчас с удовольствием нырнул под воду, но у аэрозоля с вирусом, витавшего в воздухе, были на этот счет другие планы.

— Мистер Старк, с вами хочет связаться доктор Беннер, — голос Джарвиса выдернул Тони из мыслей о горячем душе. — Соединить?

— Эй, Стив, я тут поболтаю с Брюсом пару минут, не теряй, — Роджерс понимающе кивнул и продолжил отмывать запекшуюся на верхней губе кровь. Тони переместил вес на другую ногу, чтобы было удобнее поддерживать Стива, и ответил Джарвису: — Соединяй, только блокируй от внешней среды.

В углу светящегося табло внутри шлема появилось оповещение о том, что никто за пределами брони не будет слышать разговор.

— Тони, — наконец зазвучал голос Брюса, — как вы там?

— Ближе к делу. Вам удалось? — проигнорировав заботу, спросил Старк.

— И да, и нет, — в голосе доктора прозвучало сожаление.

— Поясни.

— Мы выделили необходимые для создания сыворотки белковые структуры, моделирование завершилось успешно, но... — Брюс говорил уверенно, однако Тони уже был готов к тому, что все, прозвучавшее после «но», ему не понравится, — на синтез уйдет минимум двое суток.

— Почему так долго? — спросил он, наблюдая за тем, как Стив, опираясь на раковину обеими руками, рассматривал свое отражение в мутном больничном зеркале. Ответ на вопрос Тони был известен и так — он просто не знал, есть ли у них эти два дня. Мысль об ожидании сыворотки (в нынешнем положении двое суток были почти вечностью) вместе со страхом за жизнь Стива парализовала его. Он подумал о том, что придется срочно придумывать план «Б».

Сдаваться сегодня в его планы не входило.

— Если поторопимся, сыворотка будет нестабильной. Есть большой шанс, что она скорее навредит, чем поможет, — Брюс замолчал, будто ожидая реакции, а затем, не скрывая разочарования в голосе, добавил: — Мне очень жаль, но прямо сейчас мы ничем не можем ему помочь.

Как назло в этот момент Стив закрыл воду и, выпрямившись, повернулся и посмотрел на него, озарив улыбкой мокрое лицо, посвежевшее после умывания. Тони беззвучно охнул, будто впервые видел его таким, и, не выдержав, дернулся вперед, аккуратно прижимая ничего не понимающего Стива к себе, — пусть в этом объятии не было даже намека на тепло и полноценный физический контакт, ему просто хотелось сделать это.

Стив ойкнул, прижавшись щекой к холодной плечевой пластине на броне Железного Человека.

Брюс продолжал что-то говорить о возможности добавить в последние часы жизни Стива как можно больше комфорта, об обезболивающих, о еще какой-то ерунде, о которой Тони уже не слушал. Он обнимал Стива и пытался убедить себя в том, что решение есть. Его просто не могло не быть.

— Ты меня так заморозишь. Твоя броня на ощупь, как кусок льда, — выпалил Стив, когда Старк, наконец, совладал с нахлынувшими эмоциями и позволил ему отстраниться, продолжая придерживать. Даже если казалось, что болезнь отступила, это не значило, что вирус побежден: утром он не раз видел, как людям на четвертой стадии становилось легче, а затем они падали замертво.

— Если тебе от этого лучше, мы можем еще подумать над препаратами, замедляющими метаболизм, — продолжал Брюс.

Что-то щелкнуло в мыслях Тони, почти как в старых мультфильмах, когда над головой у героя загоралась лампочка.

— Джарвис, отключи блокировку связи, — произнес он, а затем добавил: — Брюс, Стив теперь слышит нас.

— Стив, как вы? — вежливо поинтересовался доктор.

— Еще жив, — ответил тот. — Правда, стоять без посторонней помощи тяжело.

— Брюс, мне нужно, чтобы ты записал мои инструкции, — заговорил Тони очень уверенно. — Щ.И.Т. должен выполнить их в точности. Заставь их.

— Хорошо, — согласился доктор.

— Джарвис, где находится ближайшая промышленная морозильная камера? — на табло внутри шлема тут же высветился адрес. — Брюс, я сейчас вышлю координаты места, мне необходимо, чтобы через пятнадцать минут, максимум двадцать, там были самые сильные препараты из тех, что могут помочь обычному человеку замедлить развитие заражения. На двоих.

— Тони, что ты задумал? — несмотря на болезнь, Стив выглядел серьезным и уже явно осуждал план «Б», хотя и не представлял, в чем тот заключался.

— Спасаю тебе жизнь, — Тони посмотрел на Роджерса и самым успокаивающим тоном, каким умел, добавил: — Доверься мне.

— Я получил координаты, — в голосе Брюса звучало сомнение. — Тони, это место находится за пределами карантина.

— Щ.И.Т. должны оцепить периметр и эвакуировать оттуда гражданских, потому что мне нужна эта морозилка, — Тони повел Стива к выходу из здания. — Мне не важно, как они это сделают, у них на все осталось тринадцать минут.

— Старк, ты с ума сошел? — это уже был не Брюс — и голос Наташи звучал очень рассерженно.

— Сделайте это, или у Щ.И.Т.а станет на одного врага больше, — зло кинул Тони, прежде чем вспомнил, что Стив тоже слышит этот разговор. — И на двух союзников меньше.

Связь прервалась: видимо, аргументы Старка оказались действенными.

Когда они вышли из больницы, на улице шел дождь — судя по тому, что в прогнозе погоды осадков не обещали, он был рукотворным. Хороший способ очистить зону карантина от остатков аэрозоля в атмосфере — смыть его в канализацию.

— Ты не посвятишь меня в детали своего плана? — капли скатывались в идеально круглые бусинки на непромокаемой ткани костюма Стива, собирались в более крупные и стекали вниз, не оставляя ни следа.

— Нет.

— Даже если это касается спасения моей жизни?

— Если я тебе расскажу, ты встанешь в позу и начнешь говорить о благе большинства, о том, что твоя жизнь не стоит риска, — Тони был раздражен. В голове роился клубок мыслей: он пытался вычислить, безопасно ли подвергать Стива нагрузкам, которые станут обязательными спутниками недолгого полета.

— А если ты мне не расскажешь… — Роджерс не договорил: потерял сознание.

— Стив… — Тони подхватил его, взял на руки и, только убедившись, что тот все еще жив, стабилен и нет никаких преград для полета, аккуратно оторвался от земли, оставляя позади крыльцо больницы и лежащий на нем щит Капитана Америки.

  
* * *

Они приземлились возле небольшого супермаркета — периметр вокруг действительно был оцеплен. В двух шагах от входной двери стоял Брюс в костюме химзащиты. Какими правдами и неправдами ему удалось попасть сюда, Тони предпочитал не думать.

Сенсоры костюма непрерывно следили за состоянием здоровья Стива — он все еще был без сознания.

— Я принес все, что ты просил, но это не значит, что я одобряю твой план, — Брюс приподнял небольшой медицинский кейс с эмблемой Щ.И.Т.а. — Вылетать за пределы карантина было плохой идеей.

— Без людей внутри там теперь можно произвести нормальную зачистку, — Тони прошел внутрь. Доктор последовал за ним.

Холодильная камера нашлась в самом конце помещения: замороженные полуфабрикаты лежали там и тут на стеллажах и в больших коробках. Тони прошел в глубь камеры и аккуратно посадил Стива, прислонив к одной из них.

Затем вышел к доктору, который стоял на пороге морозилки, и забрал кейс.

— Брюс, если повезет, то через двое суток, когда синтез сыворотки закончится, Стив будет еще жив — вам потребуется его просто разморозить.

Даже под защитной маской было видно, что план «Б» Брюсу не нравится.

— Ты знаешь, что это может сработать, — с этими словами Тони развернулся и пошел внутрь морозилки. — Мы обязаны попробовать.

— А как же ты?

— Я оказался в супермаркете — за меня точно можно не волноваться, — отшутился Тони. Брюс, судя по виду, хотел что-то сказать, но тот его перебил: — Нет, я никуда от него не отойду, пока ты не принесешь сюда сыворотку.

Подвергать людей опасности еще большего распространения вируса и перемещать куда-либо Роджерса сейчас было рискованно. Тони хотелось думать, что это понимают все: и Брюс, и Щ.И.Т., и ребята из службы по надзору за эпидемиями.

Когда Беннер ушел, Тони наконец-то обратил все свое внимание на Стива: тот, судя по показателям, уже прилично замерз, но начал приходить в себя.

— Где мы? — почти прошептал он, когда открыл глаза.

— Это неважно, — Старк придвинул кейс с медикаментами поближе и наконец-то сдернул с себя шлем и перчатки. Мороз камеры обжег руки и щеки, но видеть лицо Стива своими собственными глазами, прикасаться к нему не через толщу металла — это стоило любого риска.

— Тони, что ты делаешь? — возмутился тот, — Ты заразишься.

— Я не могу управляться с инъектором, когда мои пальцы закованы в железо, — он потянулся за одной из ампул, но Стив перехватил его руку.

— Что будет с тобой? — спросил он так серьезно, будто если Тони не ответит, то процедуру придется отменить.

— Не стоит сейчас переживать обо мне, — Тони все-таки взял ампулу, вставил ее в инъектор и, задрав уже пострадавший при заборе крови рукав костюма Стива, сделал укол на внутренней стороне предплечья. Он взял вторую ампулу и повторил то же самое для себя.

— А теперь, Стив, мне придется понизить температуру камеры до минимума, чтобы твой метаболизм больше не мешал препаратам, — сказал Тони с горечью в голосе: ему хотелось остаться вместе со Стивом. Жаль, что его организм не выдержал бы заморозку и последующий за ней анабиоз.

— Не думай обо мне, просто позволь холоду сделать свое дело и сохранить тебе жизнь.

Стив посмотрел на него понимающе. Судя по его покрасневшему лицу, медикаменты уже начали оказывать замедляющее действие на вирус, откатывая состояние болезни на одну стадию назад — из его носа снова потекла кровь.

— Я вернусь, когда сыворотка будет готова, — Тони держал его руку и смотрел прямо в глаза. — Обещаю.

Он наклонился к Стиву, целуя сухие губы, смазывая стекшую к щеке кровь, и было совершенно не важно, что он сейчас подвергал себя заражению. Ему казалось, что они не целовались целую вечность, словно злосчастный теракт произошел в другом веке, а не несколько часов назад.

Тони вышел из морозильной камеры, последний раз посмотрев на сидевшего посреди коробок Стива — тот едва заметно улыбнулся и слегка приподнял руку, пытаясь помахать, но не смог. Тони закрыл дверь и, выставив регулятор температуры на минимум, сполз на пол.

От места, куда была сделана инъекция, расползалось приятное тепло, Тони смотрел на свои ладони, будто не видел их тысячу лет, и думал о том, почему его, казалось бы, гениальные руки не могли уберечь Стива. Чувство вины уже посадило свое едкое семя, и от бесконечного прокручивания событий сегодняшнего утра Тони уберегла только мысль, что, поменяйся они местами, он был бы уже мертв.

Одинокая красная капля плюхнулась на пол, едва не задев левый мизинец, и Тони почувствовал на губах соль собственной крови. Ну вот, что и требовалось доказать: простые смертные быстро переходят в третью стадию.

Он взял в руки шлем, посмотрел на скол красной краски в затылочной части и подумал, что еще сорок восемь часов в броне, под дверью морозильной камеры теперь уже не казались ему вечностью.


End file.
